Rude Awakening
by MCRluver1717
Summary: Chloe, Simon, Derek, Tori, Aunt Lauren, and Kit are tracking down other Edison Group subjects. Will they grow closer because of the trauma of their past or will they drift appart without the ever present danger of the Edison Group? CHLEREK fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**(( First fan fic! Go easy on me! Please review so I know if I should continue!))**

**Disclaimer: you would be pretty stupid if you thought I actually own the Darkest Powers series. So if you are stupid enough I don't own it!**

Gathering

"Chloe, wake up."

"Mmmm five more minutes…"

"Come on."

I finally woke up and found myself staring into Derek's beautiful green eyes.

"What?" I practically shouted.

"Chloe you need to focus on releasing …it."

Now I was really worried. I mean I just woke up and he's telling me to focus? After a few seconds his words finally registered in my brain. _Releasing…it. _

"What? But I didn't-"

"Shh just focus" I could see his fear for me in his eyes.

At this point I had noticed a faint scratching and rustling sound was coming from the outside of our van.

_Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god_

A small whimper escaped my lips when I saw a mangled and muddy face looking at me with pure hate through one of the vans back windows. _Oh my god… _I think I'm going to barf.

"I've got you Chloe," Derek whispered in my ear as he pulled me onto his lap, "but you need to release him."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I focused on releasing the poor soul I had shoved back into its decomposed body…

_Shut up Chloe! Come on! You can do this!_

I focused my entire being on releasing the spirit and after a few seconds the body dropped to the floor and the only sound was snores and deep breathing.

"Its gone Chloe" Derek murmured in my ear as I silently cried into his shirt.

After I had cried myself silly I just sat in Derek's lap and let him comfort me.

Man I love the feel of his arms around me. This combined with his soft skin, beautiful face, and for gods sake even his smell makes me feel safe and completely loved.

After a few minutes of silence I slowly lifted my head and pressed my lips to his waiting mouth.

He responded immediately by pressing my body even tighter to his. He slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I let out a little gasp at his sudden confidence and he used the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. After a few shocked seconds I started fighting his tongue for dominance.

_Oh my god did I die and go to Heaven?_

"Chloe Saunders!" someone shouted.

Nope definitely not Heaven.

**Yay! First chappie is done! Sooo… watcha think? Do you think its good enough to continue? I have four chappies done already but I'm not sure I want to write anymore If no one likes it so I really need to know! Thanks! :D**

**P.S. I'm really sorry it's so short! Ill try to make the next one longer. That is if you review and tell me you like it!**

**-S**


	2. Love That Lasts

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((OK so from like the one review I was able to see my story is pretty good so I'm going to continue. My fire trucking (((starts with f and ends with uck- fire truck))) computer won't let me see any of the reviews! All I can see are the anonymous ones! And that's like one review! I think is has something to do with the JavaScript or whatever but it just made me really mad! So has this ever happened to any of you guys? If so tell me how to fix it! **_**This is important!**_**Until then I guess if you can then leave your reviews as anonymous ones Please! Ok that was long sorry I had to rant about it a bit so anyway chapter 2 Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DP cause I ain't Kelley Armstrong…or am I? Mwahahahaha! ((Ha. Evil laugh.))**

Previously:

_Oh my God did I die and go to Heaven?_

"_Chloe Saunders" someone shouted._

_Nope definitely not Heaven._

**CPOV ((Chloe!))**

I rolled off Derek's lap to see my Aunt Lauren looking at me from the passenger seat of the van with a furious expression on her face.

_Oh boy here it comes…_

"What exactly do you think you are doing young lady? It is the middle of the night!"

I instantly shrank away and into Derek's side from her livid expression. I looked up at Derek and pleaded with my eyes for him to explain.

"She accidentally summoned a ghost back into its body and she was really upset so I was comforting her. I'm sorry…" Derek said all this with a kind of determined and yet pleading look on his face and a faint blush. He was so adorable that I wanted to kiss him until my lips were so swollen I couldn't talk. Although under the current circumstances I think it best we have minimal physical contact.

After what felt like forever Aunt Lauren gave me a sympathetic glance, stared daggers at Derek and turned back around in her seat muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "horny mutt…"

After glaring at the back of her head for awhile I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and I gave Derek a peck on the cheek and a whispered "thank you" I laid my head down on my makeshift pillow of jackets and quickly fell asleep thinking of me and Derek's sweet interrupted kiss….

**DPOV ((Derek! *swoon*))**

Wow that may have been the most embarrassing moment of my life, having to explain to my girlfriends/ mates aunt why she had caught us making out in the back of a van in the middle of the night.

Even after my mortifying explanation of how I had tried to comfort her terrified niece she had still glared daggers at me! Without even asking Chloe if she was alright! I know that Dr. Fellows is Chloe's closest family member and she is really excited she's here but I was getting tired of her thinking I'm a dangerous monster and her comments about my being a 'mutt' as she so lovingly put it.

Oh well I would suffer through the embarrassment and hate as long as I could stay with Chloe. I would not let her take MY Chloe away. And I would definitely suffer through anything just to have Chloe kissing me like she had only moments ago….

And on that thought I drifted into a deep sleep and dreams filled with Chloe's sweet and loving embrace….

**((Yay! And that concludes Chappie #2! You like? Well In this chapter I just really wanted to show the relationship between Chloe, Derek, and Lauren. Wow that sounds kinda dirty…. Anyway like I said before leave anonymous reviews if you can and I will update very, very soon! As in like this weekend :D))**

**-S **


	3. Choice

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((Okay so I know that I am going really fast with this but I'm so excited about it! So this is already my third chapter TODAY! All a y'all have left such nice reviews (yes I fixed the problem. So you don't have to go anonymous.) But if you could leave some constructive criticism that would be cool. Also leave some prediction about what you think will happen cause honestly I've only gotten so far… well anyway I've had enough of these long authors notes so enjoy the chappie!))**

**Shout out to Trinkett for being first to review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Kelley Armstrong then why would I be **_**here? **_**(uhh. No offense to the site or anything ….)**

Previously:

_I would definitely suffer through anything just to have Chloe kissing me like she had only moments ago…._

_And on that thought I drifted into a deep sleep and dreams filled with Chloe's sweet and loving embrace._

**AAAAWWWW!**

CPOV (Chloe!)

In the morning once everyone was awake we ate a small breakfast ( a.k.a two granola bars each and some water. Lets just say Derek wasn't very happy.) we got situated into our normal seats and headed off to our new destination: the safe house.

Me and Derek had claimed the very back bench seats in the back of the huge white van (pedophile like I know) and had not given it up. So that left Tori and Simon in the row in front of us, Aunt Lauren, who gave me and Derek strange, looks, in the passenger seat and Kit driving.

We had been driving for about a week now, going to one of Kit's friends houses in Orange County, California. Considering we've all lived in New York for our entire lives we were excited and a little nervous to be so far away.

"So what was all that yelling about last night?" Tori asked of the silent car.

I heard Aunt Lauren humph from the front seat but chose to ignore it.

_Uggghhhhh… I am so not in the mood._

Luckily I didn't have to answer though because Derek once again came to my aid.

"Chloe raised a zombie and we were all a little freaked out." He kempt a straight face when he said this but I could see a faint blush on his neck.

"Who's 'we'?" Tori asked narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Chloe, me, and…umm…Aunt Lauren." Derek replied hesitantly.

"Ha" Aunt Lauren said loudly from the front seat.

_Oh please don't…_

"I wasn't yelling about the zombie mutt, I was yelling about finding your tongue down my niece's throat!" Aunt Laurens face was becoming redder and redder with every word.

_She did not just say that!_

"He is not a mutt!" Me and Kit both yelled at the same time.

"Chloe please stop." Derek whispered in my ear so that only I could hear.

"No she needs to hear what I have to say," I turned to look at my Aunts shocked face and began my angry speech, "Aunt Lauren you have no right to talk to Derek like this, he has been nothing but kind to you and you still call him names and say hurtful things. He is NOT a monster and he has only protected me. Without him I would be dead and yet you still hold a grudge against him just because he's a werewolf. A werewolf YOUR people **(Edison Group) **would happily torture. I will NOT condone your attitude so either accept Derek as my mate and be respectful of that or leave…and don't come back."

I looked at the faces around me and saw only shocked disbelief.

And then the sound of a car door opening.

**((OOHH cliffy! So how do you like it so far? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. And there will be some more action in the next few chappies. So anyway PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **_**REVIEW!**_**))**


	4. Protect the Mate

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((Alright I was just reading over my story and I wanted to clear some things up. **

**1. This is happening right after the reckoning I thought it was pretty obvious but thought I should say it.**

**2. When Chloe raises the dead the van was parked at a rest type sort of area near a little forest. Yeah it's not like a zombie came out of the sidewalk.**

**3. Tori and Simon know they are related. **

**4. I forgot to say that when Lauren called Derek a mutt right before Chloe's little speech Kit had pulled over to the side of the road so when Lauren opens her door the car is stopped.**

**5. Derek told Chloe she is his mate after their little make out in the woods at the end of the Reckoning.**

**Okay I think that's it sorry if you were wondering. Tell me if you think something else is confusing. Now chappie #4!))**

Previously:

"…_I will NOT condone your attitude so either accept Derek as my mate and be respectful of that or leave…and don't come back."_

_I looked at the faces around me and saw only shocked disbelief._

_And then the sound of a car door opening._

**Dun-Dun-Dun!**

DPOV (Love ya, Derek!)

I heard Dr. Fellows open the car door and I could not believe it. I never thought she disliked me enough to leave the niece she just got back and loves more than her own life.

I heard my Dad sigh. "Lauren get back in the car." He said this in a suddenly worn out voice.

"Why? I can tell I'm not wanted here." After she said this she shot a glare in mine and Chloe's direction.

_Just stop talking, Chloe's already mad enough._

"At least come to the safe house with us and you can find some other place to stay if that's what you want." My dad; always got to be the peace keeper.

"Fine I suppose that's the smart thing to do." Lauren decided and then climbed back into the car, closed the door, and turned up the radio so that conversation was impossible.

Once we were on the road again what just happened fully registered in my head.

_Chloe just defended me. She called me her mate. She said that she would choose me over the one person in here that's been there for her, her entire life. She practically said she loved me more than anything… Ha! Take that Lauren! Umm…I mean oh my that's so sad…._

"Thank you. I love you, too." I whispered in Chloe's ear as I take her hand.

She snuggles up against my side and kisses my cheek.

"I never said I love you." She said with a big goofy grin on her face.

"You didn't have to." And then I kissed her.

It was like we were continuing our interrupted kiss from last night. Her lips were so soft and warm and loving against mine that if I were to die I would die completely happy. Once I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip I immediately let her in. I never wanted this to end….

Of course that's the moment that it did.

"Hey wolf-boy, Dad says we're almost there." Tori said with a pointed look at our closely pressed bodies.

I gave her a slight glare but other wise got the hint that we should stop. Right as I was done situating Chloe in her seat we rounded a corner and a huge hous- no mansion came into view. It was made of all old and faded red brick, with a flat roof. It looked kind of like a warehouse, which now that I think about it probably was at one point.

We stopped in front of the gray front door and filed out of the van. I looked around at the surrounding forest and took a deep breath and felt myself tense.

_Werewolf. Protect the mate._

I threw Chloe behind my back just as the front door burst open and a big- though not as big as me- white blonde wolf came charging right at me and my mate.

**((Mwahahaha! Second cliffy in just as many chapters. Ahh I'm so evil. But anyway I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews! And it's not a punishment for you guys I just need to have something to pace myself with. Oh yeah and this is by far the longest chappie! Yay! Alright well hurry and review so I can put up the next chappie!))**

**-S**


	5. Amber Attack

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((Okay so I got only 3 reviews but I also got added to people's favorites list so I suppose that will work. Plus I like wrote out the entire chapter in my head or at least the main points so I'm writing it down before I lose it. You lucky ducks! Well anyway I'm really tired of such long authors notes and I'm sure you are too so here's chappie #5! Wow!)) (((P.S. Amber is my friends name too! You'll understand when your done with the chappie.)))**

**Disclaimer: I feel to sick to come up with anything better than saying I don't own the Darkest Powers series. Sorry maybe something better next chapter.**

_**The bolded words are Chloe's inner voice talking back.**_

Previously:

_Werewolf. Protect the mate._

_I threw Chloe behind my back just as the front door open and a big-though not as big as me-white blonde wolf came charging right at me and my mate._

CPOV (Chloe! Its been awhile!)

We all filed out of the car, happy to be able to stretch our legs. I was reaching for Derek's arm when I saw the muscles in his back and shoulders stiffen.

He whipped me behind his back and partially leaned down in a protective stance. I looked around his shoulder and saw a big blonde wolf-werewolf?-bounding, no sprinting, straight towards me.

_Protect me Derek. I love you._

God even my thoughts sounded clingy and desperate. Well I guess that's acceptable when a wolf is about to attack you. Speaking of the wolf…. It was about five feet away from Derek and I when a branch about the size of my arm came out of nowhere and swept underneath her/his legs. About a half-second after it fell over a fire ball landed by its head. The wolf just lay there after hat.

After the shock of what just happened wore off-a few seconds- I looked at all the people around us.

There was Derek still protectively in front of me but a little less tense, Tori and Simon with their hands pointed towards the wolf with wide eyes, Kit with a calm exterior but pale, a man with brown hair and a beard standing by the front door just staring at the wolf with- disappointment maybe? Behind him in the front hall of the house were four teenagers with scared looks on their faces. Aunt Lauren was whipping her head around to look at me then Derek and the wolf in a loop, and standing by the unconscious wolf with the branch in her hands was Liz.

"Liz!" I shouted to her with a big smile on my face.

"Geez, Chloe why do you always have to be in trouble?" She said it in an angry tone but there was a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Ok, not to seem rude, but why is she talking to a mysteriously floating branch?" said one of the girls in the hallway. Hmmm…reminds me of Tori.

I was about to answer but Derek beat me to it.

"She's a necromancer, it's probably Liz." He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head once.

"She's-"

What I was about to say was cut off though by a howl from the wolf.

It was changing back.

_Yep definitely a werewolf._

_**Brilliant observation. What gave it away?**_

_Oh, shut up._

She (now I could tell it was a girl) was already half way through the change so the man by the door ordered one of the teenagers to go bring her some clothes.

By the time the girl came back with jeans and a T-shirt the wolf was fully human. She quickly stood up and put the clothes on. She had short blonde hair and was staring at me, Derek, Simon, and Tori.

"Amber?" Derek, Simon, and Tori all said at the same time.

"Umm…hey guys" she said with a small wave at us.

_Oh this could not be good._

**((Hey guys! What did you think? I'm sorry for all the cliffies but if you haven't figured out the pattern yet I update like multiple times everyday so don't fret! So yeah I've been really sick and so you should ALL review to make me feel better! Please? Even just a smiley face is good **** and also do you think I'm dragging the story out too much? I mean a lot has happened in not a lot of time and I don't want to write like a hundred chapters. There will probably be like 20 or 30. Is that too much? Please answer! I crave opinions, predictions, and **_**REVIEWS!**_** Thanks for all the followers!))**


	6. Introductions

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((Wow I only got like 2 reviews its depressing. Really could everyone please send a review? It would make me want to continue writing the story and I feel like I did something wrong or people don't like the story if I don't get some reviews. **

**Ok so I know everyone was really confused about last chapter. I mean Ambers alive *gasp* I will give you the full explanation about what happened in this chapter but let me just point something out. Chloe never saw her ghost she saw Brady's. They just assumed she was dead because she was transferred. Also the reason it says she was terminated on Davidoff's computer is because… oh wait I'm explaining this in the chapter too bad! Haha))**

_**Tori's inner voice will look like this.**_

**Disclaimer: Still sick and still don't own it.**

Previously:

"_Amber?" Derek, Simon, and Tori all said at the same time._

"_Umm…hey guys." She said with a small wave at us._

_Oh this could not be good._

_***gasp***_

TPOV (a.k.a Queen Bitch (even though she _is_ funny))

_Ambers alive! How is she alive? _

I looked around and saw that Derek, Simon, and even Chloe all had shocked and confused expression on. That's probably what I look like right now. Not a good thought.

I sigh "Well I can see that no one else is going to say anything, so I might as well. How are you alive?"

I was looking directly at Amber as I said this but the man by the door with the brown hair and beard answered me.

"Please, everyone get in the house and we can share stories in there."

He walked into the house and after a moment of hesitation and the go ahead from Derek we all filed in after him.

The inside of the house was nothing like the outside. While the outside was stark and intimidating, the inside was warm and inviting with over stuffed blue couches, a huge T.V., a kitchen with dishes still in the sink that smelled like syrup, and vases of colorful flowers on every table that went perfectly with the warm tan walls.

_I suppose I could stand living here._

The bearded man led is into the room with all the blue couches (seriously there were like seven) and told us all to have a seat. The four other teens plus Amber immediately flopped onto them, but our group was a little more hesitant. After Derek gave us all a look we squeezed onto one of the couches.

The bearded man cleared his throat and looked over at us as he spoke.

"Hello my name is Judd Brown and my wife is Carol but she is not here at the moment, she should be back soon," he paused, "I know you all have a lot of question, but I think everyone should introduce themselves first." He gestured toward a tall girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'm starting then. Hi! My name is Sierra Williams, I'm seventeen, and I'm a fire half-demon."

"Hey, I'm Zach Phillips, 17 also I'm a werewolf," a growl from Derek which he ignored and continued talking, "and Sierra is my mate." He had shaggy dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

_Oh hell no! Not another disgustingly happy couple._

"Yo I'm Kevin Bates, 16, and a sorcerer." He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

_Man he's cute, definitely boyfriend material._

"I'm Hannah Williams, Sierras twin, and also a fire half-demon." She looked like her sister except with shorter hair and lighter eyes.

_I'm going to get so confused by that._

_**Its your turn stupid!**_

_Oh, right._

"Hey I'm Victoria Enright, but call me Tori unless you want to lose a limb. I'm 16 and a very powerful witch." I knew I looked smug after I said that.

"I'm Lauren Fellows, 43, I don't have powers, Chloe's my niece, but I will be leaving soon," I noticed that she kept shooting glares over at Derek and Chloe's clasped hands.

_What a bitch._

"I am Kit Bae, 47, a sorcerer, and Simon is my son, Tori is my daughter, and Derek is my adoptive son."

"Hey everybody! I'm Simon Bae, 16, sorcerer, Kits my dad, Tori is, sadly, my half-sister, Derek's my brother." He gave a huge smile after he said all this and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

_Want to be a little more enthusiastic, Simon?_

"Hi, I'm Chloe; I'm 15, a necromancer, and I'm Derek's mate." She smiled sweetly at everyone.

_Barf._

"Derek, 16, werewolf, Chloe's my mate and you know who I'm related to by now."

As soon as he was done speaking he turned to Amber and said,

"Why are you alive?''

**((Okay please don't be mad at me I know I said I would explain about Amber but it was already long enough. PLEASE, PLEASE don't hurt me! I swear I will explain next chapter which I will be posting either tonight or tomorrow, depending on the reviews. I don't think that I will be doing Tori's POV again it just felt awkward but I want to know your opinion on it so please review and tell me! Next chappie will definitely be up soon. And I really need more REVIEWS!))**


	7. Explanation

**More Rude Awakening!**

**((For once I don't have much to say besides that I don't know how soon I can update since the weekends over but I'll try! And here's Chappie #7 and is Amber's explanation. Oh yeah! And I'm sorry I made you wait this long for it.))**

**Disclaimer: Not Kelley, don't own it, still sick.**

Previously:

"_Derek, 16, werewolf, Chloe's my mate and you know who I'm related to by know."_

_As soon as he was done speaking he turned to Amber and said,_

"_Why are you alive?"_

***Geez***

CPOV (Chloe! Finally)

"Derek!" I whispered to him.

_Geez. Way to be blunt._

"What we have a right to know."

I was about to tell him not to be rude but was cut off by Amber talking to us.

"No he's right. You all probably thought I was dead or something worse, right?"

We all nodded except for Tori who of course had to say something snarky and sarcastic.

"No, we thought you were transferred to the land of candy and rain bows." She rolled her eyes at this as if she were the funniest person alive.

Everyone gave a small chuckle except Derek who growled and returned his attention to Amber.

"Explain." He snarled at her.

_Why is he so upset?_

Amber gave a small sigh and then began to speak to us.

"Fine. Okay, well as you've all probably guessed I _was_ transferred to the Edison Group HQ. At first though they just kept me in a bedroom that had no doorknob. Dr. Davidoff would come into my room everyday saying how good I was developing and that I was on my way to 'recovery' and my parents were coming to get me. I knew he was lying but I didn't know why. At that point I didn't know what I was I just knew there was something wrong with me. They kept giving me my meds and a daily shot telling me that I had random adrenaline rushes, which gave me my strength and that they had to transfer me and keep me in my room so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. I think it was a week after I had gotten there that one of the nurses came and gave me my pills and everyday after that she came and talked to me and gave me schoolwork. One day when she came though she went right to the camera in my room and put something on it. I guess it must have been a loop of footage or something because no guards came. She told me I was a werewolf, well more like convinced because at first I just laughed. Once I finally accepted it she told me that she was here to help me escape. Apparently she was my nurse when I was younger and she didn't agree with what the group was doing anymore. She told me how they were going to 'execute' me because most didn't want a werewolf around. She made me act like I didn't know anything about supernatural's when no one was around. A few days later Dr. Davidoff came back with some guards telling me that I was going to have a procedure to have my adrenaline put out normal or some bull like that. I knew he what he really meant was that they were going to kill me. They sedated me. When I woke up I was on a metal table with a sheet over me in a room by myself. It was the morgue. The nurse that had helped me had given me a shot that slowed my heart rate. She came back and put me in a car and told the driver to take me here. And then I started having my changes and you guys came." While she was explaining her expression started off as sad and hurt but slowly transformed into pure anger.

_Oh my, gosh how could they do that to her. Oh wait their the Edison Group, duh!_

There was a shocked silence from our group for a few minutes until Derek started to speak.

"How come I couldn't smell you as a werewolf? I would have noticed."

"Apparently the meds and the shot they gave me made me smell like a human. I guess they thought it would make me safe from the Pack." This looked like it made her even angrier.

"So that's why on Davidoff's computer your file said terminated?" That came from Tori who was looking at Amber with something like awe.

"I guess. I've never seen my file."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Judd spoke.

"Well, now that that's out of the way you can all go pick out the rooms you want, you must be exhausted."

Until he had said something I didn't realize that I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. When I looked at everyone around me it was clear they were having the same issue.

We all got up and trudged up the stairs. I collapsed on one of the beds in the first empty room I found and right before I fell asleep I saw Tori land on the other bed in the room.

_Mmm…bed._

**((Okay that's it! The longest chapter so far! I know it's because of the long explanation but still. If I missed explaining something please tell me, and I'll explain next chapter I guess. I know it ended kind of sucky but I didn't want to have another cliffy! There were even driving **_**me**_** crazy and I already know what happens! So anyway REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!))**


	8. Nightmare Kisses

**More Rude Awakening!**

**(( So sorry I haven't updated in forever but it was the weeks leading up to spring break and I had a lot of make up work, plus swim practice every night. I might not update for like another week because I'm going to California to visit my dad and boyfriend Zach for the entire week of spring break. (My name is Sierra and my sister is Hannah. Yes I did put us in the story.) Anyway this chapter doesn't really go anywhere it's just a fluffy moment while I think of what to do next. So…enjoy I guess!))**

**Disclaimer: Not sick anymore! But unfortunately still don't own DP.**

Previously:

_We all got up and trudged up the stairs. I collapsed on one of the beds in the first empty room I found and right before I fell asleep I saw Tori land on the other bed in the room._

_Mmm…bed._

_***fluffy moment now***_

CPOV (Chloe!)

"_Derek, you did it!" I yelled in jubilation._

_The black wolf slowly got up from its crouched position on the forest ground and turned its head to look at me with neon green eyes filled with bloodlust._

"_D-D-Derek?" I stuttered, while slowly backing away from him._

_He just stared at me with those eyes as I made my retreat. I was almost to the edge of the clearing when he suddenly crouched down and pranced on my back. _

_I screamed and he bit down on my shoulder and I saw the blood flowing down my arm, draining away my very life._

_I looked into wolf- Derek's crazy eyes and whispered one word before descending into a world of black, blissful numbness._

"_Why?"_

I felt a heavy something press down on my body for a moment before my eyes flew open and I let out a breathless whimper of fright. I felt the weight come of my body and gentle hands brush back the sweaty blond hair that was plastered to my forehead.

"Chloe, honey, are you okay?"

Oh. It was Derek. For a split second I was terrified at the thought of him being in such easy access to my throat, when I remembered that this was _my_ Derek, not the fictional demon-wolf from my nightmares.

"Chloe, please say something." When I looked into his bright, beautiful green eyes I saw no bloodlust, but concern and love.

"U-u-umm…y-yes…I'm alright just a…n-nightmare." I stuttered.

Derek pushed me up against the wall by my bed and climbed in there with me. When he got himself situated, he put his strong arm around my waist and pulled me against his very warm body while putting his lips to my forehead when he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head. I felt his lips pull down into a frown against my forehead. I took my head off of his chest and looked up at his face. His lips were in a slight frown and his eyebrows were scrunched up above his worried eyes. How could I resist that face?

I sigh before telling the truth. Sort of. "I'm just worried about you…. And us."

He looked even more distraught at this. "What do you mean?"

Sigh. Might as well get this over with. "I mean that I'm worried about how the change affects you, I guess, I mean I know that it's natural for your body, but I still worry that everything that can go wrong will. And by worrying about us, I mean that…I don't want to lose you Derek. I probably sound like the epitome of a clingy girlfriend, but I can't help, I see the way people look at you now. Especially Amber. Well, I mean after she attacked us…what was that about anyway?" I tacked on the question on the end in a futile attempt to take the conversation away from my insecure self.

"I asked her about that after you fell asleep. She said that a side affect of the drugs they gave her sometimes made her lose herself to the wolf, so that she can not control her actions. Usually they keep her in a locked room in the house, just in case. Now, nice try at changing the subject but right now we are talking about you."

Damn. He knows me all too well.

He looks straight in my eyes as he says this next part. "Chloe, I don't care how people look at me because I only have eyes for you. I-I love you. I would never leave you because you are my mate. And I would never hurt you, even as a wolf. Even the wolf knows that we love you. I don't want you to worry about me or us, for no reason. You shouldn't feel insecure; you are the most beautiful person in the world, and the sweetest, and the kindest, and I could talk forever about all the good things that you are."

His eyes were blazing bright in our little bubble. I could see all the love in those eyes and I knew that he was telling the truth. He truly loved me and I needn't worry about my security in his life. I was so overwhelmed by feelings that my body took over my brain and I kissed him.

He was only shocked for a second because he wasn't expecting me to go all out with it. Once the shock wore off he kissed me back quite passionately.

The hand on my waist tightened while he attempted to pull my body even closer than it already was, which is in my opinion impossible, but he still somehow managed. I wove my hands though his silky black shoulder length hair and pushed his face against mine so that I could feel his eyelashes brush mine. After a few seconds, he slowly ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I thought I would try and tease him by not letting him in, but he growled low in his chest. A warning. I let my lips part and felt his soft tongue push itself into my mouth, where we twisted our tongues together in our lustful, and passionate kiss.

I was very surprised when he rolled himself on top of me, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. I pushed the hem off his shirt up and was extremely happy when he pulled it off for me. I ran my hands along his perfectly sculpted chest before he returned his lips to mine. I started to play with the hem off my shirt, pulling it up slightly to expose my navel when he suddenly stopped kissing me and took my hands away from my shirt.

"What? Why'd you stop?" I was actually pretty damn angry.

"Not here, Chloe. Not like this." He had a very stern look on his face.

"Why the hell not right now?" Seriously dude?

"Well first there are two other werewolves with super hearing, and I don't want this to happen after you just had a nightmare and thought I was going to leave you."

"But-"

"No Chloe, no buts, now go to sleep. You must be exhausted."

Ugh! He is so stubborn!

"Ugh! Fine!" I gave him another small kiss and laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist again, and with his comforting body heat, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**((Alright! Chapter done! I think I should switch the rating to M though, just in case. What do you think? Also got any ideas of where the story is going to be going? Oh also longest chapter yet! So…yeah hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!)) **


End file.
